Fiery Nodin
by NarageaShavettay
Summary: After Voldemort’s death, Draco starts back to his old tricks, till he notices the new student in their class. Will she be the one to bring the houses together? DMOC HPSS first fic please R R
1. It begins

Fiery Nodin  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
Takes place in their seventh year at Hogworts. New first year students and a foreign transfer student will make their last year interesting. Slash  
  
After Voldemort's death, Draco starts back to his old tricks, till he notices the new student in their class. Will she be the one to bring the houses together?  
  
Dumbleldore looked down through his spectacles at the young women in front of him. Taking in her appearance, from the blood red hair to the black biker boots, she was not the kind of student they would have seen roaming the halls of Hogworts. She had on a leather jacket, black T-shirt that said 'I bite' in silver lettering, and a pair of dark blue jeans. She was vary pale skinned, tall for a girl (around 5'11"), thin yet muscled; one could call her willowy, and had violet colored eyes that moved around a lot seeming to miss nothing. From head to foot she looked like a biker chick, and it was evident that she was foreign.  
  
"You do realize it is vary unusual for a student of your age to change schools this late in their training?" At her nod he continued, "Well I guess the first thing to do would be to find you a house. You will put on the sorting hat after the new first years have finished. Now you are dismissed to go to your room. Professor Snape is waiting out in the hall to show you the way."  
  
A woman moved out of the back corner of Dumbleldore's office to stand next to his desk. She looked at him with interest. One could tell that she had not come to just look at the white haired man in front of her. She moved closer to the desk and cleared her throat. When he settled his vision on her she spoke.  
  
"You always do things the hard way, Albus. I thought that we agreed that you would tell her when she was here. Lexy doesn't know that I am her grandmother nor does she have any idea what her father was. This is only going to make it harder when she reaches the change. I was there for her father's change and I'll tell you it was not pretty to watch. I have told you what to expect, and you know why it is that I can't tell her my self. Lexy and I have never met and I do not want her to know just yet. It will be hard enough on her without knowing about me here watching her."  
  
"I do suppose that I could tell her after the sorting, but right now she may have enough on her plate just trying to fit in. Will that do Minerva?" he asked her. She nodded and left the room. Dumbleldore sighed; he never liked that part of his job.  
  
With that he went back to he papers not knowing that this like many others would be a really interesting year.  
  
Alexian looked out her window. She could see kids of all sizes coming up to the school. Most of them seemed to be younger than she was, but none of them were small enough to be the first years.  
  
She began pacing the room, twisting a strand of red hair around her finger, Stopping only long enough to look out the window once more.  
  
"OK, Lex, don't panic you can do this. Its not like I have to spend the rest of my life with them. Its only for a year. Its only for a year... aw whom I kidding this is going to take for ever." Alexian huffed as she flopped on to the big bed in the middle of the room she was given.  
  
"Well you could always just leave. Who's stopping you? You don't have to do what your Grandma wanted. You've never even met her. If you ask me she doesn't care that much about your welfare." The voice of Alianna whispered through her head.  
  
"Not now Ali, this is hard enough with out input from the peanut gallery. Why don't you just shut it? I'll even let you have some fun when I'm bored. Will that make you happy?"  
  
"Yes that would, but I still don't know what we're doing here."  
  
"I am going to finish the training that Aunt Lena started. I know how much you would like that. Its just now is not the time to pester me. Ok. I have too much on my mind as it is."  
  
"All right Lex you can have it your way. I will not interfere." At that moment there was a nock on the door.  
  
"Alexian you can come down now. The first years are ready to start. Professor Dumbleldore would like you to watch so you may know what is expected." The sound of professor McGonagell's voice could be heard from the hall.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." Alexian pushed her self up, walked out in to the hall, and followed the professor down to the Great Hall.  
  
Alexian walked down the long hallways a little behind McGonagell, hoping that the housing would go with out a hitch. 'Knowing my luck it will be the most embarrassing moment this school has ever seen.' She thought.  
  
"I could help. I could take over when we get there and you could just zone out. Sound good to you?" Alianna offered her.  
  
'No that won't work. It has to be me that's gets housed. Otherwise I won't fit in.' was her reply.  
  
Alexian had to concentrate to keep the conversation in her head. Normally she would talk to Alianna out loud, sounding very much like she was talking to her self (with she does anyway). She had yet to get use to Alianna's presents in her body. It was not common to have a shytork and she had a feeling that she was the only one in Europe to have one.  
  
Shytorks are a magical animal that is a living form of metal, using telepathy to communicate with the human or human like life form that is their host. An adult shytork can't live out side of its host's body for more that three days. Alexian was one of the few humans that ever were given a shytork. A group of the Nodin people lived near her home. She had made friends with a few. Was aloud to go on a hunting party. She healed one of them when they were injured, and as a gift for her help they had given her a shytork.  
  
Nodins are a human like being. The differences are that they grow to a least seven feet tall, have tails, pointed elf like ears, and their skin is a navy blue. There are so few Nodins left on the planet that most people don't know about then. They keep to themselves, never getting involved with the problems of others. Unless they have be come friends with someone they will avoid humans. It took Alexian two years to get them to just talk to her let alone allow her to visit their home, and the only reason they did was because she looked similar, so she was not seen as much of a threat.  
  
When her mother died she spent most of her free time with the Nodins, learning all she could about their way of life. Alexian often would do things as they would, making other people think she was strange. Not that she cared. She never really fit in before, so when most people avoided her it didn't bother her too much.  
  
Professor McGonagell turned to see Alexian come to a stop a few feet from her. "The first years are behind that door. Follow behind them. When they are finished you will them take your turn. Do you understand?" Alexian nodded, so she continued. "Good. I will see you in the Great Hall in a few minuets then." With that she swept off in the other direction, leaving Alexian to go through the door on her own.  
  
"I guess we go through, but remember that I said I would help if you want me to" Alianna offered once more.  
  
'No thanks; I can take it from here. If I don't do this I won't be able to face any of them later. Wish me luck." With that she pushed the door open and stepped through. In front of her stood the large grounds keeper and a small group of frightened children. Many of them looked up as she walked in. Alexian waited off to the side of the group listening to what Hagrid was telling the small children in front of him. When he finished he turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Well 'ello there Lex. I was wonderin' when you'd get 'ere. You 'eard what I said to 'em right? Good. I'll just leave you to go in then", Hagrid voice boomed in the small room. Manny of the first years jumped when he started a crossed the room to the door. As he past he ruffled Alexian's hair affectionately.  
  
She smiled. He was always doing that, treating her like a daughter. It was strange that he would be the one that she made friends with first. Someone that was tall like a Nodin and had the same love of dangerous creatures like one too. She had made friends with professor Snape as well, when she took tests to see what classes she would be in, he opened up to her because she knew a lot about potions. They had gotten in the habit of having long talks when they had free time.  
  
Alexian ran a hand down her robe smoothing it. She hated to wear one but the school had a dress code and no one was aloud to break it. At least she could wear her own cloths underneath so long as they were not seen. There was not much they could do about her shoes since the only pairs she had were either her boots or her jogging sneakers. So she could wear her own shoes till her grandmother got her a new pair.  
  
She had put on her boots for this because they were black and she would be standing in front of the whole school. Her sneakers were bright red to mach her hair with black dragons on the sides. Alexian could not wait till the first Hogmeade visit, when she could wear her own stuff and not have to keep it covered with a robe.  
  
Doors on the other side of the room opened and the first years started filing slowly out to the Great Hall. Alexian started after them, hopping all the way she would not make a fool of her self. When they entered the hall was silent, waiting. She stood off to one side again trying not to draw attention.  
  
Professor McGonagell moved a stool to the middle of the raised platform. Then she took out a list and started to read off names. "Banks, Heather." A small girl walked up and sat on the stool. "RAVENCLAW" the hat cried when it was set on her head. A table burst in to applause. Alexian smiled, 'this wont be that hard. I don't have to do anything but sit there.'  
  
After that she kinda zoned out, turning her attention to the tables. There were so many people some look nice, but she knew that looks could be deceiving. Nodins were known for being able to look human as well as blend in with the land around them when hunting. Knowing this she decided to wait till she got to know them better before she made friends.  
  
As Alexian scanned the tables she spotted some people she recognized. At one table was Harry Potter, and at another was her cousin Laurel Paisley. Alexian never met her, but she recognized her from a picture that her mother had kept on the mantel.  
  
'I wonder if she is anything like what mom said Aunt Lavender was like?' She thought.  
  
"Well you could go ask her. What's the worst she could do? Hex you. They'd give her detention. No worries right?" Alexian couldn't help it, she laughed out loud. Many students and teachers looked at her with disapproval or curiosity. She stopped immediately, turning her head away from the student's tables to hide the smile that was still plastered on her face.  
  
'Ok, that could have been better. He, he, he. Right. I think I'll just shut up now.' This time it was Alianna who laughed, though she didn't do it out loud.  
  
Professor McGonagell's voice brought her back to the present, "Edeon, Alexian." (pronounced EE-Day-N) She looked up and quickly started walking to the stool. When she sat down as excitement coursed through her. The older woman placed the hat on her head and stepped back.  
  
"Now where should you go? Mmmmm hard one you are. Lets see; determination, strength, wisdom, yet you are arrogant and don't hold with the roles. I would say Slytherin, but then there is the chivalry, loyalty, and courage. With those I would say Gryffindor. Mmmmm." The hat started to mutter to its self, something about two personalities.  
  
Finally it stopped and called out to the headmaster. "Professor Dumbleldore, this student can not be placed at this time. I believe that it would be easier once she has made friends."  
  
'Awe man this is not my day.' "Its ok Lex, I'm here for you. We don't need them. We can have our own house."  
  
"It would seem that we have our first implacable student. All though I think we will be able to place her in a day or so. For now Lex, you will remain in the rooms you are currently using, and until you are placed you will wear plain black robes and sit with the professors at the head table. You may all begin." With that he made a sweeping motion with his hand and food appeared. Dumbleldore then called Alexian over to him. "I had not thought that there would be a problem in housing you. I believed that you would be put in Gryffindor as your Grandmother and Mother were. Oh well. We will have to see then, wont we? You may be seated next to Professor Snape."  
  
Alexian walked to the empty seat. She looked at Snape and smiled. They could now continue the conversation that they started this morning. "Professor." She nodded at him as she sat down.  
  
"Lexy, I must say that I had hoped you would be placed in Slytherin. I would like to know why it is that the hat could not place you. Have you any idea?" He looked at her with an expression that said he was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well...mmm...he did say something about two personalities or something. Not sure exactly. Though I'm not housed yet so I can still be in Slytherin." She didn't know what else to say. It's not like she had any control in the hats decision. The answer she gave Snape only made him look more confused.  
  
"You're telling me, the Hat said, you have a split personality?" Alexian nodded to this. "I do not think this school has ever had anyone be told that before. Not to confuse you with the change in subject, but I would like you to meet my godson this evening. He was most interested in you when I mentioned you earlier."  
  
"That would be nice. I have no friends my age as of yet, so this may help me to make some." Alexian knew that Snape was proud of his godson from past conversations.  
  
"I would not do that if I were you, Lex. You know how most people are when it comes to their children. He is probably trying to set you up. If he is still single at this point in life he is either ugly or gay. Just think about that."  
  
'Hey, cut the guy some slack, ok. I mean it's not like we are going to get married, and no one said he was even single.' Alexian huffed and began stuffing food in her mouth.  
  
"Slow down." Snape said laughing. The rest of dinner when by smoothly, and it was soon time to leave for ones room for the night. 


	2. Laughter

Hi everyone. I forgot to write some things before the last chapter, so here goes...  
  
1) I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in J. K. Rowling's books (sniff sniff)  
  
2) I do own the Nodins and Shytorks so if you want to use them you have to ask me first.  
  
3) Thoughts are in 'thoughts' and Shytork thoughts are like this "Shytork thoughts"  
  
4) The only one who can hear Alianna talking is Alexian, although if Alianna wanted to she could use Alexian's voice. It would just sound a little different, because she is metal.  
  
5) This is my first fic so I will ask you to help as much as possible. That means that you have to review. I am a little upset that I posted the first chapter last month and I have yet to receive a review (good or bad). So please review.  
  
THANK YOU  
  
Fiery Nodin  
  
**Chapter Two** Laughter  
  
Draco Lucius Malfoy sat staring at the head table in shock. Professor Snape was laughing at something Alexian said or did. He was not sure, but the site was not something that many have ever seen. He was also still in shock after what had just happened with the sorting hat. The Slythern didn't know what to think of the new girl. His godfather informed him of her but he had a feeling that even Severus was in the dark when it came to this new development.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder. "What do you want Crabbe?" Draco gave him a look of disgust, at which he removed his hand.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were going to eat that." He pointed to the plate in front of Draco. "Cause you aren't eating, you are staring at the new girl."  
  
Draco's cheeks started turning pink. He could not believe that he was so distracted by her that it would be that apparent. Glancing around he saw that most of the Slytherin table was looking at him as well. 'Not good' He thought.  
  
"For your information I was not staring at her I was thinking and that just happens to be the direction I was looking at. As for my food you may have all of it, but this" he picked up a roll "and this" with the other hand he picked up his drink. Goyle's eyes lit up and he grabbed for the plate of deserts. Crabbe was pulling the bigger plate of food his direction. Draco caught in the middle had to lean back to keep from wearing food.  
  
'Well that was interesting' Draco thought 'I really need to watch my self around here. Crabbe and Goyle my not notice much if I keep food in front of them, but others like Zabini or Pansy. They definitely will.' They were the closest thing to friends he had. Draco never had many friends because he didn't trust anyone. He had a good reason to, if anyone were to meet his father they would not ask why.  
  
He sighed and looked up at the head table again. She was really something. Draco felt drawn to her beauty. Not many people knew, but he was part Veela. That part of him appreciated her stunning looks. He had not yet found his mate and was anxious to find out whom he would be with for the rest of his life. This new girl was defiantly worth looking at. She also made friends with Seveus witch was a plus. If she was not his mate, then having a relationship with her would not hurt either of them. Draco just hoped she was not like Granger. 'Bloody annoying girl she is.'  
  
He smirked as he looked over at the Gryffiindor table. 'Sainte Potter' and his followers were eating and holding a conversation. 'They do look like they are having fun now aren't they. Probably talking about how fun their summers were.' Not that he really cared. Draco decided that he would not think about them anymore for it was to depressing. He resolved to finish eating and go to bed before anything else could go wrong.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Harry was confused. The hat never did that before. Who she was bothered him. He had seen she face somewhere. His attention was brought back to the table when Hermione waved a hand in front of his face. She gave him a worried look  
  
"You ok Harry? You look kind of lost." Ron asked him between bites.  
  
"Yeah, just wondering about the new girl. I think I've seen her somewhere before, but I have no idea where."  
  
"It'll come back to you, Harry." Hermione assured him. "But I do know what you mean. She does remind me of someone. I'll bet we're thinking of the same person. What is it now Ron?" she asked. He was tugging on her sleeve.  
  
"Her face isn't the only weird thing going on. Look at Malfoy. He's staring right at her, like she needs that kind of attention. Just because she's good looking he thinks its ok to drool at her. Disgusting!" The look on Ron's face was enough to make Harry laugh.  
  
"Sorry Ron, but I don't see what ether of you see. She's not my type." At this Hermione laughed as well. Ron's ears just turned as red as his hair.  
  
Harry had informed them of his preference over the summer. His friend were both ok with it, all though Ron was still embarrassed at the thought. So far they had supported him, but he hoped they would still continue to do so when they found out whom he had a crush on. He was dreading the day when they would ask. It's not every day your friends find out you have a crush on the 'greasy git of a Potions Master' as Ron would have said. Harry was afraid they would hate him for liking someone like Snape. This time it was the youngest Weasley who interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"So, Harry, you haven't tolled them yet have you?" Ginny whispered. He had tolled her when she asked. After the Chamber of Secrets- incident they had become much closer. He would often tell her things that he thought would bother Ron and Hermione. She liked the idea of being in the little group he trusted.  
  
"No, I haven't, and I am afraid to. Ron will be so disgusted and I don't even want to think what Hermione will do when I tell them. He's been so mean to them it's hard to say what will happen. That and I don't know if he is even gay. If I should even get my hopes up." Harry sighted. Ginny reached over and laid her hand on his back.  
  
"It'll be all right, Harry. I think they'll be OK with it." She reassured him. He smiled at her before turning back to watch the head table again. Professor Snape was talking to the new girl. They seamed to be having a good time at that.  
  
'She gets along with Sev, and he with her. She probably should have been put in Slythern. What was her name again...O yah Alexian something. I wonder why she moved in her final year.' Harry's mind was going a mile a minute making it hard for him the concentrate on the conversation Ron and Hermione were having. 'He looks so relaxed. She can't be that bad if she can loosen Sev up that much. Maybe we should talk to her. She can't have that many friends when she just moved here. Then she made friends with Sev. He so hot when he does that with his hair.' Harry's thoughts were moving quickly in a sick and twisted direction, involving only himself, his potions master, and a pair of red fizzy thong underwear. (he he he bad thoughts)  
  
Ron looked at him and laughed. "Harry mate, you have this wired expression on your face." The red head almost fell of the bench, he was laughing so hard. "What were you thinking?"  
  
Ron's question got the attention of most of their friends. they all sat hopefully waiting for an answer. The unruly haired teen turned bright red in the face and mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"I bet he was having thoughts of an indecent nature. You boys rarely think of anything else." Hermione's comment only made Harry's face go redder (if that's possible). Most of the Gryffindor table burst in to fits of laughter. Harry decided then he would sneak some food and finish his dinner in the comfort of his room. Where he hoped he would be left in relative pace. After asking his bushy haired friend for the password, he gathered what was left of his food and escaped the howling laughter disrupting the Great Hall.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Draco woke to a lot of noise in the common room. There were so many voices talking at once that it was imposable for him to get back to sleep. 'This would only happen on the only day we could sleep in. Bloody rude if you ask me.' He got up and headed to the bathroom to shower and dress for the day. As he passed the other bedrooms he heard part of a conversation.  
  
"...Gorgeous I tell you. Not like the other girls here. Bet she's pureblood and rich to boot." The first voice said.  
  
A second voice cut in. "Well if she is then we all know that Draco's father would have said something to him about her."  
  
"That's a great idea. Lets ask Draco a bout her. He'll know if she is single."  
  
Draco walked faster down the hall. He didn't want any one interrogating him this early in the morning, and he had nothing to tell them. He was tolled her name and a little about what she was like, but that was all. Not enough to calm the hordes if they wanted information. As he continued down the hall some one called his name. 'Great. Not fast enough.' A moment latter Zabini caught up with him.  
  
"Dray, not trying to give me the slip, are you? I wanted to know if you knew any thing about the new girl. Everyone does. You didn't seem surprised to see her there last night. So, come on give." The other Slytherin slid his arm around Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, as a mater a fact, I was trying to get away from the questioning. You of all people should know that I don't want to hold an in-depth conversation this early in the morning when I could be sleeping. Not that any of you gits would have noticed. Your all yelling at the top of your lungs and there is no way anyone could get any sleep in this place." He turned and glared at his friend.  
  
"OK, I get the point. I'll ask you after breakfast, but you better be ready to spill, cause I don't know how long I can keep the others off your back." With that parting remark Zabini headed back up the hall. 'What else could go wrong. And just think term hasn't even started yet.'  
  
Draco managed to shower and dress with out any more encounters. It wasn't long before he was in the Great Hall eating. 'I wonder if she will be here or eat in her rooms?' His thought once again turned to Alexian as he slowly worked on his breakfast.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
When Severus got to the head table for breakfast there were only two chairs left next to each other. On one side was Hagrid and the other was Dumbleldore. He chose the one next to the headmaster. The lesser of two evils one might say. He had no sooner started eating when someone flopped in to the seat between himself and Hagrid. He turned to see a slumped figure with blood red hair almost falling a sleep in the food on the table in front of them.  
  
"Well good morning, Alexian. I would ask you how you are feeling, but the question has already been answered." He smiled when the only sound that came from the young woman was a soft growl. "Not a morning person are you?" This time he was rewarded with a grunt and then a mumble. "What was that? I am not sure I understood that last part."  
  
"I said 'I need coffee'. Do they serve coffee here?" Alex rolled her head to look up at him, not bothering to pick up her head. 'Its just to much effort to do anything this early in the morning.' Her thoughts were heard and received an answering laughter.  
  
"And just what would your mother say? She always wanted you up before seven thirty. Here it is after nine and your still half a sleep." Alianna's comment brought about more growling and a mumbled "Insane people and their ungodly hours" The hall was once again interrupted by the sound of laughter. All the students stared in awe. Their greasy git was laughing.  
  
"I don't think I have ever had the pleasure of hearing that remark before." Came the older mans reply when he was able to speak again.  
  
"Sorry Professor. I didn't realize that I said that out loud. I am still not awake."  
  
"I am sure the rest of the student body was most grateful for the display of humor. They may still be in shock when class starts and I'll be able to have a quiet class for once." He chuckled softly. Alexian had yet to move more than a few inches since she had collapsed into the chair. "You seem to be one of the few who can bring out the sense of humor in me. I am truly grateful to have you as a friend, but I would not tell anyone if I were you. They would think you had gone insane."  
  
"Thanks Sir, and I wont tell anybody"  
  
"Your most welcome." Smiling the potions master then turned back to his breakfast.  
  
"You never answered my question. Do they have coffee here?" Professor Snape looked down at Alexian to answer her question when something caught his eye.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I thought I'd add to the story. A little Harry/Snape, But the mane story will still focus on Alexian and Draco. Hope that's ok. You should all be glad I had help with the spelling and grammar, or we would have had things like Baco, Pofeser Swape, and freakfast. To Rizabif : I send you a grr. Let me know if you like it. 


	3. Breakfast and Stairs

1) I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in J.K. Rowling's books (sniff sniff)  
  
2) I do own the Nodins and Shytorks so if you want to use them you have to ask me first.  
  
3) Thoughts are in 'thoughts' and Shytork thoughts are like this "Shytork thoughts"  
  
4) The only one that can hear Alianna talking is Alexian, although if Alianna wanted to she could use Alexian's voice. It would just sound a little different, because she is metal.  
  
THANK YOU  
  
Fiery Nodin  
  
Last chapter Professor Snape looked down at Alexian to answer her question when something caught his eye.  
  
Chapter Three

* * *

"Alexian, my dear, you seem to have a hole in the back of your neck and there appears to be something under the skin." His said in a soft voice, not wanting to upset her or the thing in her neck.  
  
"What!" Alexian slid her hand up to her neck. "O, that. That's just Alianna. It's supposed to look like that. So do they serve coffee here or do I have to go to the kitchen and find out myself?" She shifted her hair over her shoulder affectively hiding the mark. Professor Snape was silent for a moment, letting her comment sink in. He thought about asking Alexian for more information, but thought better of it because she was sitting next to Hagread. And everyone knew the half giant was not good at keeping quiet. He directed his answer to getting her the coffee she wanted so badly.  
  
"Yes, they serve coffee here. You only have to ask a house elf."  
  
"And how do I do that? There is no one here." She asked pointedly.  
  
"You just tap your wand on the table like this..." Snape tapped his wand on the middle of the table in front of them. "And when a house elf appears, you tell them what you want. Miss Edion would like coffee, cream, and sugar," he informed the scrawny elf that appeared. It vanished with a pop and a second later reappeared with a try with a pot of coffee, cream, and a sugar bowl.  
  
"COFFEE! SCORE!!" The potion's master had to smile at the redhead's enthusiasm. He watched as she pored a cup, adding a small amount of cream and sugar, blowing softly on the cup before talking a tentative sip.  
  
"Mmm, coffee is wonderful." Alexian mumbled. After she had finished the first cup and was half way through the second she spoke again. "So what do people do for fun around here? I mean when they don't have school work that is."  
  
"Well, I doubt you would find what I do in my free time fun. And I am not versed in the modern stupidity witch the young people seem to enjoy." The professor could not help but smile at her amused expression.  
  
"Really? It can't be that bad. You can tell me." Alexian looked up at him trying hard to look innocent and failing miserably. "I am afraid that all I do in my spare time pertains to school. I make potions for the infirmary, plan lessons, or grade papers. Seeing witch we haven't had class as of late, I have no lessons or papers."  
  
"I could help with potions. I haven't made one in ages. It's driving me nuts." A thought popped into her head. Alexian turned in her chair, flipped her blood red hair over her shoulders and gave him her most mischievous smile. "You could always invite Draco Malfoy to join us. You did promises to introduce us last night. You wouldn't want me to think that you don't keep your promises would you?"  
  
Snape chuckled softly. Alexian reminded him of Draco. 'She really should be in Slytherin.' He thought.  
  
"All right, I will allow you to assist me in my lab. I will speak with Draco and then meet you outside your rooms at, say, 10:30. That should give you plenty of time to finish breakfast and change into something presentable. I ment to ask you earlier, what is that you are wearing?"  
  
Alexian looked down then started laughing. "I wasn't awake this morning when Professor McGonagall made me come down for breakfast. I just grabbed the first clean thing I laid my hands on."  
  
"So you are telling me you took the time to put on purple tights when you were not a wake enough the see what it was you were wearing?" The potions master raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
"No. Those I had on already I just didn't have the energy to take them off. I did put on the navy shorts this morning."  
  
"That I believe. What do you call that hideously flowered thing you're wearing for a robe?"  
  
"This is a kimono, and its not that bad." Alexian huffed.  
  
"O no? Royal blue with large violet and burgundy flowers."  
  
"You just say that because it doesn't mach the tights. I could always take it off and just show off my Gir shirt."  
  
"Your what?" Snape asked in confusion.  
  
"My Gir shirt. See?" She opened the front of her kimono to show off a light blue fitted shirt with a green dog like thing on it. "This is Gir, from the muggel cartoon Invader Zim. He's so cute."  
  
"If you say so I will take your word for it. I should go. I have to speak with Draco. I expect to see you at your door at ten thirty." At that he set down his napkin and left the table.  
  
"_That went well. Way to not seem eager. Sometimes you are so blond, Lex_." Alianna couldn't hold her comments any longer.  
  
'I'm not that bad. I just want to see what he is like. Ok?'  
  
"_You do remember the conversation about ugly or gay. Will you ever learn. Remember what happened last time?_"  
  
'This is nothing like last time, Ali. I am sure Draco is nothing like Michael.' Alexian grimaced at the thought.  
  
"_Whatever. I still think he got what he deserved though. You have to admit it was kind of funny._"  
  
'Well, yes it was, in a sick twisted way, but it still kinda hurt though. I just hope Draco doesn't act like that when he finds out about you.'  
  
"_Then we will have to make sure he doesn't find out to soon. Let him get use to you and then slowly explain where and how you got me. That simple. O, look at the time; if you want to change we better be getting back to our rooms_."  
  
'Good point. It'll take me long enough to pick something out as it is.' Alexian gathered up some fruit and left the Great Hall, heading for the third floor, where her rooms are located

* * *

Professor Snape headed straight to his office. It was his first guess as to where Draco might be hiding. His godson would often go there to escape the noise and confusion of the common room, and if the look on Draco's face this morning at breakfast was anything to go by he would most likely be there all day. The potions master opened the door to see his hunch was right. Draco was curled up on one of his many armchairs, with a large book in his lap.  
  
"O, good you're here. I won't have to search the whole school." The blond looked up at his godfather's announcement.  
  
"You were looking for me?" He asked skeptically. "On a Saturday morning? To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you had plans..."  
  
"You want my help with something. Nothing that will get my new robes dirty I hope." Draco cut in.  
  
"... Or if you would be willing to help Alexian and I brew potions for the infirmary? Would you please refrain from interrupting me its rude and it gets on my nerves."  
  
"Witch is precisely why I do it, Sev."  
  
"Are you going to answer the question or not?" Snape asked in annoyance.  
  
"Yes, I would be delighted to help you." Draco tolled him with a smile.  
  
"Good. I will go retrieve Alexian and meet you in my lab. Till then, Draco." He then turned around and swept out of the room, his robes billowing around him.

* * *

Alexian headed back up the stairs taking them three at a time. She and Alianna were deep in an argument, and whenever they argued Alexian would be distracted and forget to speak in her head. Making it look to outsiders that she was talking to her self.  
  
"_I can't believe you forgot your stick. You would forget your head if it wasn't attached._"  
  
"It's not a stick. It's a wand. And I don't forget every thing, just a lot of stuff." Alexian said as she bit into an apple left from her breakfast.  
  
"_And that's an improvement?_"  
  
"Yes. I could forget every thing and then you would have to do all the thinking." This said around the apple.  
  
"_I do believe that may be for the better. And don't talk with your mouth full_." Alianna scolded.  
  
"I'll talk with my mouth full if I want. It's my mouth and my food." Alexian took another bite.  
  
"_You are going to choke one of these days_."  
  
Alexian growled. "Like you really care."  
  
A second later she slammed right in to someone sending them flying back into two other people. Alexian started choking on the apple piece.  
  
"_What did I tell you?_" Alianna's smug voice echoed through Alexian's head.  
  
"Shut up!" Alexian managed to shout between coughs. She straighten up, her eyes watering, to help the person she knocked over.  
  
"Sorry about that. I should be more careful." She reached down and lifted the tall redhead off the others laying on the step in front of her. The others gaped at her.  
  
"You picked him up like he weighed nothing." The girl with extremely busy hair said in awe.  
  
"Well, yes I did, didn't I?" Alexian blushed the color of the young man's hair. "I have got to remember to not do that." This was said more to herself. "I am sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"You're the new girl right? My name's Hermione and that's Ron and Harry. We were on our way outside. It's a Hogsmead weekend. You should come with us. I wanted to ask you about the sorting Hat. It's never done that, not housed someone I mean. Do you have any idea why it did that? You were talking to it so you must have some idea, right?" At this point Hermione posed to breath.  
  
"Slow down! I can't process info that fast. Yes I am new. My name is Alexian Alianna Edeon. I didn't catch you names though. And I am not supposed to talk about why I couldn't be housed. Dumbledore said it would freak people out." At that Hermione started up again. Alexian looked over at Ron and asked, "Does she always talk this much?" Ron laughed and nodded. Hermione sputtered, blushed, and finally ended her shpeel.  
  
"I'm Ron and she is Hermione." The tall red headed young man tooled Alexian.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter, but you probably already knew that." The other young man told her.  
  
Alexian frowned, "Why would I know that?" She questioned.  
  
"You did, right?" She nodded. "That's ok, everyone knows my name, even if I don't want them to."  
  
"I only know because Sev... ahh Professor Snape talks about you a lot. I didn't fallow the news much so if you did something big I still wouldn't know you from Adam. Sorry" Harry was the only one that caught the slip she made.  
  
"Really?" This coming from Ron.  
  
"Yah, why?" She looked at him in confusion. "Should I know him from somewhere else?" Hermione stared at her in skepticism.  
  
"Well that's a first." Harry smiled at her.  
  
"I kinda feel stupid now."  
  
"Harry defeated you know who." Ron informed her.  
  
"Who?" Alexian asked. By now she was feeling really stupid.  
  
"Lord Voldimort," Hermione notified her.  
  
Alexian frowned, "I still don't have any idea who you talking about."  
  
Hermione turned her head to the side thinking. "Were your parents muggles?" She asked.  
  
"Aahh... No, not that I know of." This time Hermione frowned.  
  
"How could you not know?"  
  
"Well I never knew my Dad. He died when I was only three. Mom didn't talk about him much. Just odd comments, like when I would do something strange, she would say 'your father used to do that', but that's it." Alexian's shoulders dropped. She felt her eyes sting. She would not cry. She promise herself she wouldn't. Thoughts of her mother always made her feel like crying. Hermione saw this and decided to change the subject.  
  
"Whom were you talking to when you bumped into Ron?"  
  
"Aahh... my... self?" This cane out as more of a question than an answer. "I don't want to be mean or rood or anything, but I have to go. I'm meeting Professor Snape in a bit and I'm gona be late. I'll talk to you guys later. K?" At that she turned around and sprinted up the stairs, once again taking them three at a time.

* * *

Thanks to Captan Pilar for my first written review ever. THANK YOU!!!! I send you a virtual cookie.  
  
I all so wanted to say that I am sorry this took so long to be posted. First I had writers block, then the computer was being a butt. Then the disk I saved the story on wouldn't open. The computer kept telling me the I had to reformat the disk. Not good, Right? Next I had to retype the whole chapter, witch wouldn't be so bad except I only had notes written down. Next time I'll be sure to write every thing down first.  
  
Anyway thanks to everyone for your patients with me and my bumbling attempts. 


	4. Brewing potions

1) I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in J.K. Rowling's books (sniff sniff)

2) I do own the Nodins and Shytorks so if you want to use them you have to ask me first.

3) Thoughts are in 'thoughts' and Shytork thoughts are like this "_Shytork thoughts_"

4) The only one that can hear Alianna talking is Alexian, although if Alianna wanted to she could use Alexian's voice. It would just sound a little different, because she is metal.

Fiery Nodin

Last Chapter

Alexian turned around and sprinted up the stairs, once again taking them three at a time.

Chapter Four

* * *

Professor Snape was waiting outside her room when Alexian came skidding to a halt by the door. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't tell me, you went back to the great hall, after changing to finish eating breakfast."

"No. What gave you that idea?" The red head asked him.

"Well, the fact that you are changed says you came to your rooms. And as I see that you are still eating and were not here when I arrived I thought you had returned to the great hall."

"Why would I do that? I brought this with me." Alexian gave him a lopsided smile and raised an eyebrow. "Shall we go?"

"Alright, Lexy, If you would follow me?" The potions master started down the hall in the direction of the dungeons.

"I thought you weren't going to call me that any more. You know the conversation about the other students thinking I was privileged." He stopped and gave her an annoyed expression. Alexian just laughed at him. "Ok, ok, I won't ask any more questions till we get to your lab." She snickered when he grumbled in response.

'First Draco now Lex, will I ever be respected. If its not Har… err …Potter, then its bound to be somebody else.' Snape's thoughts were slowly but surly depressing him. 'I'll just have to find a few wayward students to give detention. That always makes me feel better.'

They managed to get as far as the mane floor when they were brought to an immediate halt by a bunch of students. This, of course, gave the potions master the chance to vent a bit of his frustration. Just as he sent them scurrying off in the opposite direction, Alexian began snickering. When he inquired she only shook her head and waved him on. Snape frowned, but continued, leading the shaking young woman down the hall.

* * *

Draco had moved his things to his godfather's lab after Professor Snape left the room. He had tried to get back to work, but could not concentrate. 'What will she be like, I wonder. Sev likes her, so she must have some intelligence, but then he seams to like Potter as well. No use thinking a bout it right now. I will have to wait till she and Sev get here.' Draco didn't have to wait long, when his godfather and Alexian arrived. Snape was scowling and Alexian looked like she was going to burst out laughing.

"May I ask as to what's so funny?" Draco turned to his Professor when all the redhead did was double over in laughter.

"I would have no idea. You will have to wait and ask Lexy when she recovers," came his answer. "But I do believe that I will wait as well, for I would like to know what she finds so amusing." It was several minutes later when Alexian could breath again that she was able to fill them in.

"Ok, you remember when we went past that group of Hufflepuffs?" She paused here to stifle another giggle. Snape nodded to this. "Well, after you scared them and we rounded the corner you turned to me and laughed. I just happened to see Harry Potter coming out of a classroom just down the hall. When he saw you laughing he turned bright red and dropped his books. Then, after he picked them up, he walked in to the door. He was trying to get back in the same class room he had just come out of." She sat down on the nearest chair and fought back the laughter that threatened to spill out again. "The look on his face was priceless… (giggle)...he's probably still standing there…(snicker)…sharing at nothing, with that look on his face. Potter is so adorable when he's brainless."

"This is not good. I have probably shocked him beyond repair." The potions master feint a look of displeasure.

"O, come on, Sev, you know you like the idea of Potter going brainless because of you." Draco now had to hold back laughter.

"Now Draco, that is not a topic one should discuss if front of a lady." This only made Alexian snort.

"A lady, me? Since when?" She questioned.

"That's not the point." He sighed in frustration. "I think we should get to work." With a wave of his wand ingredients started floating out of the store room and landing on the work bench on the corner.

Alexian, not wanting to get her new robes dirty, removed them, folding them neatly over the back of a chair. This brought Draco's attention back to her. 'She looks good in that outfit, or whatever it is.' Out loud he asked her. "I guess that's a skirt, but why does it have slits in it? And why are you wearing pants underneath? Isn't the idea of a skirt to not have to wear pants?" Alexian looked down at her outfit. She had picked a silver skirt with black and green designs on it, a green silk collared shirt, and black form fitting pants. She didn't see the problem.

"No, it's to look good. And the pants are there so I can have the slits up this far and not show my tighty whiteys."

"Your what?" His face contorted in confusion.

"Underwear. Sometimes I think wizards aren't any smarter than muggles."

"You could have said that." He huffed. "I do like the colors though."

"Thanks. I guess we get to work over here?" She asked, pointing to the corner that had cauldrons and ingredients set up on a table.

"That would be my guess. After you." Draco gestured her ahead.

They walked over to the table and began working, each picking a potion off the list Professor Snape left. After about two hours, Alexian couldn't stand the silence anymore. She let her potion simmer and walked over to her robes, searching around the pockets awhile, before pulling out a CD walkman, and headed back to the table. Draco watched in confusion as she put the ear peaces in and turned it on. It wasn't long before he could hear very quiet, muffled music. Alexian started moving slightly to the song when she frowned and turned her wand on the chair. Draco was going to ask what she was up to when she said a spell he didn't know, but the chair changed shape. She then smiled and went back to her potion, slowly swiveling the chair back and forth, humming softly.

Severus looked up as Alexian began walking around. He then noticed Draco's confusion, and motioned him over.

"You have a question?"

Draco's brow furrowed. "I was just going to ask about that thing she has hanging from her ears."

"Ahh…that. That would be a portable music player, muggles use them a lot. Anything else?"

"What kind of spell did she use to change the chair?"

"That, you would have to ask Professor McGonagall. Lexy knows more about transfiguration than most adult wizards." Snape confessed. Draco raised a silvery blond eyebrow.

"Surely not you, Sev."

"Unfortunately, Yes, she does."

"That would make her smarter than Granger. Hasn't Granger tested out of Transfigurations?" The Slytherin asked his godfather.

"If I am not mistaken, Lexy scored high enough on her placement exam to test out of Transfigurations as well as Potions, and Herboligy. Although you could always ask Lexy herself. I am sure she would be only to happy to answer your question."

"I think I might do just that." With this last statement, Draco turned and headed back to the corner of the room. He slid back on to his stool, deciding to pick an other potion from the list. He looked up to see what potion Alexian was working on. She had a book open in front of her. She was hunched over the book, absorbed in the text. She stuck out her tongue in concentration as she measured out an ingredient and pored it in the bubbling cauldron.

Draco sat in stunned amazement. Alexian had not brought her head up from the book while measuring, poring, or stirring the ingredient in to the potion in front of her. Alexian's eyes would dart up from the book every so often to keep an eye on the concoction, but her attention never left the words on the page for long. The only other person Draco knew that was this comfortable with potions was Professor Snape. He shook his head and looked back at the paper. There were several potions that were already crossed off the list. Deciding to ask witch one Alexian was working on so as to not waste time, Draco looked up, and taped her on the shoulder.

Alexian jumped slightly and pulled the ear peace from her ear. "Gaahhhh! Don't do that."

"I wanted to know witch potion you are working on. No need to repeat one you are already making."

"Oh. Its not one from the list. I have been working on this one for a wile now and I think I have perfected it. Its called Comprimere Tempus."

"I haven't heard of that one before. What's it mean?" Draco was truly interested at this point.

"It means 'to put a stop to time'." Alexian answered.

Draco cocked his head to the side in confusion. "So what's it used for?"

"I found that most charms or potions that keep objects from breaking all work form the same concept. They basically slow down the molecules in the chosen object. So more energy must be used to break them or move the molecules. This potion is just the next step. It stops the molecules all together, making the object truly unbreakable." Alexian explained.

"And why would you be working on this to begin with?" He asked.

"Well, it started out as an accident. I was trying to make a potion that would undo an unbreakable charm. . I figured that if I could make a potion that would bring an object back to its original state, I could use it when I wasn't at school when I couldn't use magic. What I ended up with was too strong and every thing I used it on would break"

"What do you mean too strong?"

"The molecules would be sped up to far. And the object would break or melt. Most things turned in to a powder." She shook her head and smiled.

"So how did that get you to work on this potion?" Draco was still confused. He stopped her before she could speak. "One more question, what's the other potion called?"

"It's called perdere tempus obturamentum or 'to undo time stopper'. I was thinking that if I could make one that would speed up the molecules, I could make one that would slow them down or even stop them, and so far so good. I have now created a potion that is the exact opposite of the first one. All that is left is to test it. You want to help?" Alexian wiggled an eyebrow at him.

Draco looked at the young woman before him skeptically. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"I think you should wait till you are somewhere else. Sev won't like it if you blow up his lab."

"Mmm… Good point. I'll wait till latter." Alexian started bottling the potion, arranging them neatly in her bag.

Draco looked back at the list. Half of the potions were crossed off. 'There is no way she did all these. I only finished three. There are nine crossed off.' He looked up at the red head before him. "Did you finish all these?"

Alexian leaned over. "Yup."

"How? Some of these take at least a half hour."

"You were really paying attention to your work. You didn't see me set up three more cauldrons."

Draco's eyes got big. His face was the picture of astonishment. "I'd like to see that." Then he smirked at her. "Not even Sev could do that."

"If you insist." She stood, walked over to the potions cabinet, opened the door and swept her hand in front of the shelves the way Vanna White would do a prize. "See? All there. Now what do you have to say?" The Malfoy heir's mouth dropped open. "That's what I thought." At that she turned and walked over to the Professor, spoke softly with him a moment and then gathered her things and left the room. Draco still sat gapping at the cupboard.

Severus smiled as Alexian left the room. She definitely knew how to handle Draco. He needed to be brought down sometimes. The potions master knew that she would be perfect for his godson. He shook his head, still smiling, went back to work. Draco eventually managed to regain his train of thought and went back to work as well as trying hard to not allow his mind to wonder about a tall red head with violet colored eyes.

* * *

Alexian was mift. Not only did Draco not believe her about the potions, but she was sure he also had no idea what she was talking about during their discussion. She headed back up to her room, once again not looking where she was going. And of course the presiding deity had it in for our favorite absent-minded red head. (Or just the author, he he he) She got not more that half way before she slammed in to someone. A sprawling body was seen for the second time that day. This time however it was Harry she hit, Ron and Hermione were spared.

"Erg… this day just keeps getting better and better." Alexian turned and lifted Harry off the floor.

"What's wrong? You seam upset." Asked the ever-observant Hermione.

"Just trying to work with the incompetence that is one Draco Malfoy." She sighted. "He is suppose to be one of the better students and I had to explain the concept of an unbreakable charms to him. And you know the sad part is that I think he still doesn't get it."

"Don't mind him. He's just a blond git." Ron's comment made Harry smile and Hermione frown at him. Ron suddenly gets cuffed on the side of his head.

"Knock it off Ron, even though we all hate him you shouldn't say things like that."

"I can see why you wouldn't like him but hate him that's a little strong, isn't it?" Alexian asked the three students before her.

"No, you didn't see all the things he has done to us. Last year he was getting better, but that just one year. Before that he was terrible. Always making comments about something, like my family's money, Harry's Parents, and Hermione being a muggle born. Malfoy will never change." Ron's ears were now the color of his hair, making his freckles stand out even more.

"Ron, really. Would you please grow up?"

"I don't know he wasn't all that bad. He just needs to get it through his head that he doesn't know every thing, but then most men are like that." Alexian smiled then got this evil glint in her eyes. "I think I will have to be the one that teaches him a lesson. What do you think Ali?" She tilted her head to the side, listening.

"Who are you talking to?" Harry questioned her.

"_I don't know. You think we are up to it?_" Was Alianna's answer.

"Defiantly. I think it's time to try out that potion." The willowy young woman turned and looked at Hermione. "You said that today was a Hogsmead week end. Right? Just what does that mean?"

"That means that we get to go to the village of Hogsmead. It's the only all wizarding village in Europe." Hermione informed her.

"So is your invitation still open?"

"Of course you are still invited." Harry was quick to respond.

Alexian followed Harry, Ron and Hermione out the side door and to the waiting carriages.

* * *

Next chapter Hogsmead visit, class starts, pranks and mayhem. I would like to know what house I should put Alexian in. review and let me know.

This may seam strange, but I had to ask… why do people write stories saying that in their first year Harry was after the Philosopher's Stone? I have a copy of the book right here and that's not what it's called. Sorcerer's Stone makes more sense and its easer to spell than Philosopher. I try not to make the spelling in my story harder that necessary.

O-Well, Just a thought. Sorry for the stupid ramblings.

I wanted to just say a BIG THANK YOU to my sister, Anna and her boyfriend, Alex for all the ideas and the help with Spelling, grammar, and plot.

Wanted to say that I am sorry this took so long to post. I have a lot of trouble spelling. Not one of my strong points. I have so much of a problem with it that the computer's spell check doesn't recognize a lot of words.


End file.
